1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to merchandise and/or product display systems designed to present modular merchandise units to prospective consumers in an improved gravity feed arrangement and, in particular, to a merchandise display system having shelves equipped with stowable lane dividers capable of being selectively positionable relative to the shelves in a stowed and/or deployed position.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumer merchandise including, for example, batteries, are placed in a primary product package. A number of primary product packages are typically assembled within a modular merchandise unit or box, referred to as a MOD or PDQ, for shipment to a retailer. When received at a retail location, the retailer removes an upper portion of the modular merchandise unit to reveal the consumer merchandise in its primary packaging stored therein. The modular merchandise unit is then directly loaded onto a shelf of a display system that presents the merchandise to a potential consumer within the modular merchandise unit without the need for additional setup. Typically, two or more modular merchandise units are loaded on each shelf in a column arrangement traversing a depth of the shelf from a front dispensing end to a rear end.
As noted above, the modular merchandise units are typically boxes having a substantially flat bottom surface that rides on the shelves of the display system by gravity feed, as is known in the art. If an angle of incline of each of the shelves is too steep, the modular merchandise units can tilt forward and rotate such that the bottom surface of the modular merchandise units are no longer in contact with the shelf. Such tilt and rotation can result in modular merchandise units jamming within the column, or can result in the consumer merchandise not being presented in a preferred manner, e.g., with product information on a front surface of the primary product package clearly visible at the front dispensing end of the display device. For example, unwanted rotation of the modular merchandise unit can cause the front of the modular merchandise unit and, thus of the primary product packaging, intended for display to customers to flip over or turn before reaching the dispensing end of the shelf so that a wrong side or rear of the primary product packaging is visible to prospective consumers at the front dispensing end.
Prior art display devices have attempted to minimize such adverse tilt and rotation by configuring shelves with lanes or channels, each channel including two spaced apart walls and a floor. The channel provides a moderate incline for merchandise units to travel upon such as, for example, between an about seventeen degree (17°) incline and an about twenty-two degree (22°) or an about twenty-four degree (24°) incline relative to a horizontal shelf. One perceived deficiency in using shelves having only the above described moderate incline is that there is often insufficient gravitational force acting on a last modular merchandising unit in the column of units in a channel such that one or more of the units within the column fails to advance to the correct presentation position at the front dispensing end of the shelf.
Accordingly, the inventor has recognized that there is a need for a shelf for a merchandise display system that receives modular merchandise units and that allows the units to descend by gravity from the rear end of the shelf to the front, dispensing end of the shelf in a correct orientation (e.g., substantially upright and forward facing) so that merchandise and product information regarding the merchandise on the primary product packaging is clearly visible to prospective consumers.